


Shadows in the Valley

by LadeeCam0



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game), The Babadook (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadeeCam0/pseuds/LadeeCam0
Summary: Mr. Babadook goes looking for greener pastures, only to meet a challenge he did not expect.
Kudos: 4





	Shadows in the Valley

Finding the dregs of humanity in the big cities? There was no challenge in that, especially in the so-called high-rent districts. The farther up the economic ladder one climbed, the more secrets there were to be discovered. The rich rose to the top like so much scum floating on water, a coating of pollution preventing goodness and light from reaching below. The sins of the bourgeoisie were numberless.

That is not to say the working class was not without their own crimes. Horrors could be found hidden in the countryside just as readily as in urban or suburban settings. Humans were humans, regardless of their statuses or classes. They all had their secrets and primal fears. Some were just better at hiding and controlling them than others.

What secrets were there to be had in this new valley? For such a small village, there seemed to be some interesting denizens there. The mayor and his affections for one of the villages just south of town. The shop owner who has reason to believe his daughter wasn’t really _his_ daughter. The owner of the large store with his endless thirst for gold. And the new farmer who left their career in the city to live a quiet life. Hmm, what secrets might this one have?

_Oh, I will feed well here!_

“You will do no such thing!”

_What? Where did that voice come from?_

“Who dares challenge Mr. Babadook?

“I dare.” A shade took shape before me as we stood in the air, hidden from the valley below by the clouds and the cover of night. “I am Krobus, and I guard this place.”

Did this pathetic shadow being think he could stand against me? Drawing myself up, gathering my full power, I raged at the interloper.

“Ba-ba- _dook_ ! DOOK! _DOOK!_ ”

“Do not waste your time,” the being sneered. “Chanting your silly name only works on humans.”

“Nonsense! I inspire fear in all mortals!”

“You boast, and I see through it,” Krobus sneered. “The only power you have is the power beings give you inadvertently through their fear. I don’t fear you. Neither do any of the so-called ‘monsters’ of this valley.”

Why was my confidence seeming to fail me? I was the mighty Mr. Babadook! I held all accountable for their sins! I was their own consciences weaponized against them.

“No, you are not.”

_What?_

“Yes, Mr. Babadook,” Krobus purred. “I hear your thoughts as if you spoke them aloud. As I said: your only power comes from fear. I have no reason to fear you.”

“You! You are a shadow being of this place!” I retorted, feeling a new emotion: desperation. “You befriend humans, all the while being a monster yourself. You must choose a side! That is the way of the Universe. There must be order.”

“Chaos is the way of the Universe!” Krobus snapped and I felt another new emotion: fear. But this time, the fear was not my friend. Rather, it was my foe.

“But there is order among that chaos!” I cried. “How could crops and animals and mortals grow without some kind of order?”

“Oh, Mr. Babadook. My sweet, summer child. You know so little. True, what you know you use to great effect. But, your knowledge is so severely limited. Now as I have said: you are not welcome here. This valley already has its own population of Shadows, and we will not suffer invaders. Mortals might not be able to banish you, but we most certainly can. Will you leave of your own accord? Or must I teach you what fear truly is?”

“. . .”

“I am Krobus, and I speak for Stardew Valley,” the shadow being intoned. “You, Mr. Babadook, are to depart this place at once and never return. You may do this now in peace, or I will banish you by force. The choice is yours, but you must choose immediately.”

“My lord Krobus, I take my leave.” Fear was a strange sensation to experience rather than feed upon. I had never known such uncertainty. “I will not return. I leave Stardew Valley to you and yours. May there be peace between us, now and for always.”

“We will only have such peace while you stay gone,” Krobus replied. “I will be ever watchful. Do not test me. Fare thee well.”

I took my leave. But ever do I feel the gaze of Krobus on me. I look for him in every place where I roam, though I never see him. Was he really haunting me? Or was this some lasting impression he left upon me?

I, Mr. Babadook, was afraid to know.


End file.
